The Silent Girl
by TheSecretSeason
Summary: The Silent girl is the only one who done it. The one who killed the Batman. Now everyone wants her...


"Hey John, Here's the last one." The man said, as he pushed a young woman who was wearing a white coat.

"OK, let's see." The man opposite him sighed. "Has no name but 18 years old, white... eyes, white hair, 5 ft 9. Sent to Arkham Asylum because she... Woah!"

The man looked at his clip board in surprise.

"What'd she do?" His Partner asked.

"David, She... She killed the bat." John crocked with fear elevating in his throat.

"What?" David yelled, "Give me that!" He grabbed the clip board off John and read through it. He lifted his head, confusion was upon his face as well as fear.

"How could something so small," he says, looking at the girl. "Kill something so... Dark."

"Who gave her to you anyway?" John asked him.

David took his eyes off hers and looked at John.

"Gordon gave her to me just a minute ago. She must have killed the bat tonight." David thought.

The two men looked at each other, then at the girl. Her white hair covered her face as she kept her head down.

"So... Should we take her to her cell now?" John asked.

David was shaking, realising he had been guarding a girl who killed the worlds greatest detective. John repeated the question in a louder voice.

"Should we take her to her cell now?"

David jumped back into the room. "Sure." He sighed, moving the girl.

Arkham held many insane criminals, who all had one thing in mind, to kill the Batman.

As the girl was moved to her cell, she saw many well known criminals such as the Mad hatter, who demanded she be his alice; Poison Ivy, who wanted to use her body to feed her plants and the Riddler who questioned why she was there to begin with.

They finally came to her cell and let her walk in herself. They were terrified of her. She sat in the corner of her cell, her hair was still covering her eyes. They wouldn't leave, they watched her for a minute hoping she would tell them what she had done, (as many villians did) but not a word was spoken.

The guards muttering that she was stranger then the others as they left. The girl then curled up in the corner of the cell where she fell asleep.

BANG! She jumps in fright. Her hair still refused to move from her face as she walked to the glass on her cell. More shots were fired, BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! It went silent.

The girl walked more closer to the glass, one baby step at a time. Then she heard laughter, It was him. The chaotic man, the man with a thousand smiles, The Joker.

He burst open the door with a smile on his face, he was dancing with what looked like 100 people. They all were singing and laughing like they were celebrating christmas.

Harley Quinn, the Jokers "Girlfriend" entered the room with a smile almost as big as the Joker. She then looked at the girl behind the glass and ran up too her.

"Thanks kiddo for taking down the bat! Now, let's get you outta there."

Harley pulled out what seemed to be grenade but before she could pull the tip off, the girl knocked on the glass.

Everyone went silent, even Joker. They looked at her in surprise as she shaken her head as a way of saying no. The Joker then grabbed a chair and flipped it around to face the girl. They were inches from each other with glass cut down the middle.

"Now my dear," He smiled, "I heard that you had killed the bat. Is that true?"

She nods.

"I see." The Joker sighed. "You, a small girl, killed the bat! You should be dancing with us all! Running free! Seeing the world!"

The girl was still silent. Harley moved toward her and asked, "Why don't you wanna leave?"

"QUIET HARLEY!" The Joker screamed.

Harley stood back.

Joker turned back to the girl in the glass and asked, "So... Why don't you want to leave?"

The girl grabbed her stomach and backed away a step. She then lowered her head a little bit to avoid any eye contact she felt.

"You know, they are thousands of people wanting to see you and be apart of your group! You do have a group don't you?"

She shook her head.

"Well, join us! You can be our new family!"

She shook her head again. The Joker was getting impatient.

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Harley asked.

Silence fell in the room again. The girl stayed still for a while before she raised her head up and moved her hair out of the way, slipped out of the white coat and took her grey top off that was underneath the coat. They were many gasps and people standing back.

Harley looked away whiles Joker looked at her face. She had four, large, razor claw scars on her face that connected to her neck and ended on her shoulder. The girl looked at the floor again, ashamed on what she looked like. The Joker then asked the crowd to leave them alone. ''But boss it was getting interesting.'' One of the crooked said.

The Joker then looked at him in the eye and sighed, ''I really don't want to do to you what I did your brother, 2 years ago, now do I?''

The man looked at Joker in horror. He then turned to the door and walked out, the crowd followed.

The only people in the room was the girl, Harley and the Joker.

''It's OK honey, you can put you top back on.'' Harley said, with a corner smile on her face.

The girl listened and put the top back on. She then sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. Her hair covered her face once more.

''You know my dear,'' the Joker began, ''I would be proud of my scars. I mean look at me. I show mine off all the time. No need to be scared about it.''

The girl kept her head down.

''I'm not the type of person who's nice to people, but with you I've made an exception.'' A smile appeared on her face. ''I feel like we're the same.''

The girl froze. The words ''same'' echoed through her mind like a tunnel.

She stood up, filled with anger. She ran over to the glass and became to bang her fists against it. BANG,BANG,SMASH she burst through it. The Joker stood up alerted, Harley stood behind him. The girl only used one punch on Harley to knock her down and an upper cut on Joker to keep him concious long enough for her to punch him in the face. The Joker soon passed out.

The girl then dragged Harley and Joker to their cells and made sure that they were knocked out long enough so they couldn't escape. She then found a bobble on the floor and decided to wear her hair in a tie and grabbed a gun. Each corner she turned, she was faced with a new challenge. Hundreds of crazy people were running around lost to where they were.

The girl knocked out every single patient and put the in their cells. She then pressed an emergency button that was hidden under one of the desks to call the police. She then let go of the gun and returned to her cell. After 2 minutes, Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl burst down the doors at the Asylum to find that all the patients were in their cells and all the workers were safe.

Batgirl turned to one of the workers and asked, "Who put everyone back in their cells."

The worker looked at Batgirl in confusion, "It was the girl in the glass cell, the one who you know... killed... him."

They all looked at each other, shocked. Robin then sighed, "We should go see her." Nightwing and Batgirl agreed.

They walked down to the girls cell whiles the police were dealing with the Joker. They saw that the cell was smashed, but the girl was in the corner of it. Nightwing stepped forward to the girl.

"Why did you save everyone from the joker?" He asked.

She was silent.

"She's not going to answer us," said Batgirl, "She's just a killer, who deserves to rot in hell."

The girl raised her head. She looked confused.

"Come on guys," said Robin, "Let's go."

Again, The girl wasn't sure what was happening. As the 3 side kicks turned to leave, The girl walked up behind Robin and hit him over the head with a steel pipe.

"Why did you do that?" Screamed Nightwing.

The girl walked over to him and began to hit him with the object, but was caught off guard, by Batgirl. The three engaged in battle. Two against one doesn't seem so fair, but the girl instantly took then down after throwing both of them together.

That was it. They were all down. But the girl still looked confused and in rage. She shaken her head side to side, like she was trying to get water out of her ear. She looked around the place, trying to find something. She saw a shadow creep past the door. She went to investigate. Something wasn't right. She turned back around to view the room she left, but it had disappeared.

She was in a white room, covered in smoke. She clawed around the smoke, looking for a way out, but there was no excite root. She screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. She then began to wait for the end to come.

"Avangalean." a voice whispered. It was familiar to her.

"Wake up, Angie." Echoed another voice.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed, surrounded by Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin. She jumped up from the bed.

"Woah, take it easy." Nightwing smiled, "No need to attack us."

The girl was still weak. But was finally able to speak.

"What happened? And why are you being nice to me?" Her voice was quiet and crocked.

"Angie, it's us. Why would we hurt you?" Robin said.

"Because... I killed Bruce." She said.

No one reacted, the just looked at each other confused on why she would say that.

"Well that would be a little impossible," Said Batman who had emerged from the shadow, "Seeing how I'm standing right here.''

"Bruce!" She yelled. "How is this possible."

"Scarecrow injected you with his fear toxic, causing you to go into a coma whiles dreaming about your worst fear... By my guess it was that you had killed me."

"It was... And that... I was the same as... The Joker..."

Nightwing and Batgirl was shocked. Batman wasn't.

"I know what you mean." He sighed "I have the same nightmare everyday."

The girl kept her head down.

"Every since he killed my parents... I've wanted nothing to do with him. I've never even wanted to kill him, just have him behind bars. But have myself become like him is hard to think about. If I ever do... I'd killed myself."

Now everyone was shocked. Nightwing came closer to her and hugged her. "You're never going to be do that, because you're never going to become him. And even if some impossible night you would be, we would save you."

The girl put her hands over her face to stop her from crying. She then realised something.

"Why are they bandages on my cheeks?" She asked.

"That's were where he had injected the toxic in your face, he scratched you."

Robin said.

"So that's why I had the scar on me."

She wondered.

"What scar." Batgirl asked.

"When I was in this dream coma, I was in Arkham Asylam and I showed the Joker a scar I had on my face. I then saw a shadow, the same as Jonathan Cranes."

"He must have been in there with you." Batman said,"Come on, let's check Arkham to see if he's there."

Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin ran over to the bat mobile where they decided to look for the scarecrow.

"Avangalean, you stay here and rest whiles we go and get Crane. Alfred will look after you."

The bat mobile left and Avangalean laid down on the table looking up at the ceiling. She then heard the elevator come down and saw Alfred.

"Hey Al." She sighed, "I'm just going to sleep."

Alfred then fell to the floor. The scarecrow was behind him. Avangalean tried to get up, but some pulled back down some how.

"Your fear is wonderful!" Scarecrow smiled. "I just can't get enough. The pain, the secrets, the romance and the death of the Batman!"

"Get off me!" Avengalean yelled.

"I don't think so," The Scarecrow said, as her came close to her, "I think I'll keep hold of you a little bit longer."

Scarecrow then pulled out a needle and thread. Avanglean backed away.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Avanglean asked, as she began to sweat.

Scarecrow laughed. "In your fears you were silent and I enjoyed that. So I'm going to make you quiet, permanently."

He then began piercing the needle and thread through Avangalean's lips.

Each needle through caused a terrible scream from her throat. By the time scarecrow was finished, Avangalean's face was red with tears and blood. Avangalean had given up fighting and collapsed due to the pain.

Scarecrow lifted her up and carried her too one of batman's motorbikes. He sat on the seat of it and through Avangalean over his lap. He then began to drive to Arkham Asylum where he would start his terrible journey with 'The Silent Girl's' fears.


End file.
